


Slink

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [30]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Slink: move smoothly and quietly with gliding steps, in a stealthy or sensuous manner."You made it!" exclaims Adam.





	Slink

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whomever you want.

"Oh, you made it!" exclaims Adam seeing JD backstage. Relief and joy flooding his system.

"Yeah," JD replies, going in for a hug but gets held back by Adam holding him at arms length away.

"Let me just change then I'll give you a hug,"

"Sure," JD answers and follows Adam to his dressing room.

While opening the dressing room door JD crowds into Adam, "I'll meet you there after I run a last errand," JD says softly, stepping away and walking down the hallway. Looking back and smirking when he sees Adam frozen in the threshold.

~

He's nervous, it's not like he hasn't done this before. In fact he's done this at least twice a year for the last, for what? The last five years. Maybe it's because they both matured more throughout those years.

A known sequenced knock distracts Adam from his thoughts. Opening the door reveals a beaming JD. Welcoming JD inside Adam crowds JD against the hotel's white door, after JD doesn't follow Adam towards the open couch and causing JD to drop the material shopping bag to the carpeted floor. Leaning down Adam locks lips with JD. Hands slipping under clothing and through hair, refreshing their memories of each other's bodies.

A knock comes from the solid door, "Hey, Adam, it's Brian. I just wanted to know if you still going to have dinner with Roger and I?" the accented voice queries from behind the door.

"Now that's a killer queen," JD states, causing Adam to snort in laughter.

"Um," Adam looks quizzicaly at JD, he nods his head.

Before moving away Adam answers with, "Yeah, sure Brian,"

Opening the door reveals Brian and Rodger looking surprised when they see JD next to Adam. They slowly stride inside, carefully watching and analysing the proximity of JD and Adam.

"Uh," Brian clears his throat, "Hey, JD"

Adam looks up innocently, "I hope you don't mind if JD tags along,"

Brian and Roger briefly share a quizzical look. Suddenly feeling awkward, JD runs a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to impose-"

"Don't worry," Roger interjects and plasters on a warm smile, "We don't mind. The more the merrier."

~

Adam looks to Brian with excitement. 

"Did you hear about the views?" asks Roger taking his cell phone out, "The internet was down all day." 

Brian smiles and shakes his head after Adam excitedly exclaims, "No way! Show me."

Adam tails Roger excitedly. Forgetting about Brian and JD who were watching with pride and elation.

Brian hangs back, Adam and Roger walking on in deep conversation.

"How's it going with you and Adam?"

"Um, seems to be good," JD replies nervously and it's not because Brian is the lead guitarist of Queen.

"Any plans for the future?"

JD is feeling as if he's being grilled by Adam's pseudo-father, "Ah, um. At the moment I'm at the mercy of Adam,"

"Do you-" Brian gets interrupted by a clearly drunken man latching onto JD.

" _You._ You need to die. You and your kind!" the man screeches in the hotel's passage.

Adam glances backwards, wondering why JD and Brian aren't with them. Upon seeing a commotion happen Adam rushes to JD and Brian's aid.

"Hey, hey. Let's move this along," Adam states while he wedges himself between JD and the man.

Taking a few unsteady steps backwards the man attempts to move forward and plant a fist into Brian but falls flat before he could come close to Brian.

Roger sighs deeply, "I'll get hotel security,"

~

"Adam. Adam," JD moans out, "answer your damn phone,"

Gently removing himself from JD's side, Adam goes in search for the offending device. Unlocking his phone Adam is surprised by the amount of mentions and message notifications.

Opening the first link reveals YouTube video with the title of ' _ADAM DEFENDS JD!!!_ '. The clip shows yesterday's incident taken on a cell phone. 

"How did this get out?"

JD asks, "What got out?", sitting upright, sheets pooling around his waist.

"Can't you call PR or something?" JD queries after peeking over Adam's warm shoulder.

"While I'm going to sort this out, want to take a shower so long?"

JD flops back onto the soft bed and finishes off with, "Later, you tired me out last night,"


End file.
